The Fae in Bon Temp
by Cherub4eva
Summary: What if Bon Temp had more to do with Fairys than just Claude and Claudine? Includes Sookie, Amelia and the vamps. T just incase.


**Prologue**

_**Tra**__**nslated from the language of the Fae**_

" _Is there anyone one here who believes these two young Fae should not be wed in holy matrimony and bringing the sky and water Fae in an alliance, speak now or forever hold you piece"_

_It was then they jumped up through the shallow pool of water armed with a iron tipped arrow, my husband to be turned with an evil grin on his face._

"_My darling it was just not meant to be" he cackled pulling his sword from it sheath. _

"_Shoot her!" he shouted, he was too much of a coward to do the deed himself. I couldn't die here, I shouldn't die here. I brought my hands into fists dropping my garland of Lilies to the floor and pulling as much magic I could to my fingertips and thought of earth. Too soon a lone arrow arced through the sky and as the air began to shimmer around me it hit is mark._

**Sookie's POV 12.01 AM**

"So, Quinn was…" Amelia's head snapped up pulling my attention away from the conversation. Sure enough there was something wrong, the air began to shimmer and Amelia silently got up from her chair motioning me outside. Then there was a sudden pop and a cloaked figure fell to the floor. It was obviously some kid of supe, it was a woman. Her hood fell from her face showing a young woman, in her early twenties of Native American decent some where far up the line. Her skin had a very pale copper glow, she had broad pouty lips and long black hair. She had glowing green eyes in startling contrast to her complexion. Her eyes rolled back towards the back of her head, and it lolled around on her neck like a rag dolls. She was wearing a long white dress with a long white cloak with black intricate patterns. Then as Amelia ran forward to help I realised why she was so frantic. The girl had an arrow sticking out of her chest with a damp patch of blood running down the top of her chest. In that moment I knew she was a Fairy because the arrow was tipped with iron. Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea!

"Amelia, bring her inside she's a Fairy" I shouted suddenly urgent "Put her on the couch I'll call Fangtasia." I ran into the house as quick as I could, and grabbed my cell off the loveseat. I had Fangtasia on speed dial from my past accidents, it started to ring.

"Hello, this is Fangtasia the bar with a bite" Pam drawled sounding bored.

"Hey Pam, It Sookie I kind of have a situation here I have a wounded Fairy."

"Ooh Eric will be interested in that, bring it to Fangtasia and well call Dr Ludwig, or you can give it to us and we can have a little…snack."

"No!" I shouted sounding apalled. I could hear Pam laughing as I hung up.

**Eric's POV 1.30AM**

"Mmm…mmm." The futile little blood bag was moaning, what happened to the good old days when they were there to be chased. I pushed her away and retracted my fangs.

"So do you want to…" she wiggled her eye brows. I leaned in closer.

"Not know Desiree, I have visitors." Just at that moment Sookie chose to walk in with that retched witch Amy…Ali…Amelie. I don't know. Between them they were carrying a girl covered with a blanket. Boring.

"Set her down on the table Dr Ludwig is coming" I said bored. Then I smelt it the Blood. The Fairy blood. I went up to the table, my fangs showing inclining my head to her deep re…blue blood? I took a step back; she was royalty her blood had a blue tinge. I came back to my senses as the little Goblin walked in.

"Let me have a look then." she croaked barging past. She pulled of the girls cloak to reveal her. She was beautiful and she smelled delicious. Dr Ludwig pulled out some scissors from her bag and cut down her outer bodice to reveal her torso, the Goblin pulled the arrow from her chest to reveal it was iron tipped. The doctor tutted and pulled a blue vial of healing serum. As she poured it into the deep wound the girl began to writhe and squirm. Pam walked in and her fangs distended. "I can hold her still if you wish." she waggled her eyebrow suggestively.

"I'm done here, she will wake up soon." Doc said sternly. She walked off quickly for her size.

I walked off to get another snack before she woke up.

**1.35 AM**

I came back from my arrangement with Desiree; I wiped the Blood off my mouth. Mainstreaming is so not worth it.


End file.
